One of the Best Christmases
by DarkCalloftheRaven
Summary: Tino is the only one staying home this holiday season. Will anyone help give a little cheer to this year's Christmas for him? FinlandXSweden highschool au oneshot. Please comment, I don't own Hetalia.


**Alright, I know that it's summer time and I'm writing a Christmas story and that I should wait until Christmas time. This is was I was thinking about on a whim and I always thought Finland and Sweden were such a cute pairing. So, here you go.**

Tino was a nice kid. He was about 5'8", had blonde hair, and lavender eyes. He wore a school uniform because the school that he went to was a boarding school. The uniform for boys included a light olive green vest, white dress shirt, an olive green neck tie, and blue plaid slacks. The blue-violet blazer was optional. He is a real sweetie but, only has four friends. Three aren't very close, but friends nonetheless.

I'll tell you a little about his back story. His parents only cared that he would be able to get a good job; they didn't care if he lived in an entirely different place. Even though Tino absolutely loves Christmas, his parents didn't care. To them, it was both a hassle and just another excuse for Hallmark to get more money. Around Christmas time every year, Tino would be so excited. Not for the presents like all the other kids. He loved the togetherness of Christmas. It brings people together in good times and bad. So, as long as he had even one person, and no gifts, he would be the happiest child alive on Christmas day.

This year, he would have no one this Christmas. His parents weren't going to take him, and all of his friends were going home for the holidays. Even Ivan, who bullies Tino, is going back to his sisters and his grandfather. Such is the case, so far, Tino is still smiling.

Tino was zoning out when his friend Berwald put his hand on Tino's shoulder and asked, "Are you 'kay?"

Berwald was about 6'1", with blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses. He was one of those guys who can unintentionally make people feel awkward. He has a very deep voice and has a bit of a speech impediment. He doesn't have much in the way of friends either, besides the other three that we mentioned. He is Tino's closest friend. He's loyal and is always there for him.

Tino came back from his thought, "Oh, yeah I'm okay. Just thinking of how Christmas is only two weeks away!" He was excited but, this would be the first Christmas where no one would be with him.

Berwald smiled one of his small smiles and replied, "'T's g'd to hear th't you're excit'd."

First warning bell rang and the two of them walked to their class. The two of them had class with their three other friends. They sat with them and talked a little until the teacher started roll call.

Skipping to lunch time, Tino, Berwald, and their other three friends sat in the courtyard, where snow fell softly from the sky. All five of them were raised in a pretty cold place so, no one minded the bitter chill. Ivan sat on the other side alone but, he wasn't bothering Tino, nor did he look like he wanted to, so Tino relaxed.

I suppose I should introduce the other three friends. They are Mathias Køhler, Emil Steilsson, and Lukas Bondevik.

Everyone was talking about their plans for winter break. Mathias, Emil, and Lukas were going home to family. When they asked Berwald what he was going to do, he said that he was probably going to do the same.

Mathias asked, "So Tino, are you going to go home too?"

Tino's heart sunk, "No, my parents are going elsewhere and I'm staying here in my dorm.' He brightened a bit, 'But, I still have Christmas spirit."

Everyone was concerned. Tino didn't like being alone in general, much less his favorite holiday. Berwald was probably most concerned of all of them. He didn't like seeing his friends depressed.

After all the classes, Tino and Berwald walked back to their dorms. Snow crunched beneath their feet, other than that, they walked in silence. It was a very peaceful silence.

When they reached Tino's dorm, Berwald asked, "Do you m'nd 'f I spend Chr'stm's w'th you?"

Tears threatened Tino's eyes. Someone actually cared about him that much that they would cancel plans with their family to be with him?

Tino turned to Berwald, "You really want to? Won't your parents want you back home?"

Berwald looked at Tino as comfortingly as he could, "Th'y w'll, but th'y'll underst'nd."

Tino hugged his friend and cried into his shoulder, "Of course you can spend Christmas with me."

In between of that and Christmas day, everyone had gone home, except for the people who didn't celebrate Christmas. Most of them still went home because they had a break, so it was pretty much just Tino and Berwald. During Christmas week, Berwald stayed in Tino's roommate's room, and helped decorate. They had the tallest tree that would fit in the dorm, decorated with silver, blue, and gold ornaments, with a white angel on top. There was no fireplace, so the two of them hung stockings from the window. Multicolored lights decorated the doors and windows. Presents for the two of them came from friends, family, and each other.

Christmas Eve rolled around and Tino and Berwald were curled up on the couch watching _A Year Without A Santa Claus_. Berwald moved a little closer to Tino and put his arm around him. Tino leaned into Berwald as they watched the movie. The clock chimed, signaling midnight.

Berwald turned to Tino and smiled, "M'rry Chr'stm's Tino."

Tino smiled and laughed a little, "Merry Christmas Berwald."

They had set up all the presents and filled each other's stockings already, so they set to work on that. Berwald handed Tino a present that was wrapped in white paper with a blue bow. Tino gave Berwald a blue present with a gold bow on it.

In Tino's present, there was a snow globe of Santa on his sleigh. In Berwald's gift, there was a sketch pad and some drawing materials. They smiled at each other and hugged. They pulled away about half way and then, Berwald lowered his head and kissed Tino. Tino kissed him back.

All in all Tino could easily say that, that year was the best Christmas he has had yet.


End file.
